


Secret Admirer

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has been getting anonymous love notes. Who could be the sender?</p>
<p>Prompt received on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

It had been a while since Rey returned to the Resistance accompanied by the very own Luke Skywalker. And not long after her return, something strange started to happen. Meaning, Poe kept finding random messages that sounded romantic, and he couldn't understand who could be sending it to him.

He and Rey had become friends quickly, not as close as either of them were to Finn, of course. He guessed friendships done in the heat of battle, of survival, trumped everything else. At first he thought that was what he felt for Finn, but he had known, for a few months now, that wasn't the case.

He knew he had feelings for Finn. It wasn't something that surprised him, exactly, he had had crushes on men before, even if none of them had ever felt as strong as what he felt for Finn.

But he knew Finn was in love with Rey, they were together all the time now that she was back, and there was such an awe on his voice whenever he spoke of her. So he backed off, being friends with Finn was wonderful, there wasn't any reason for aa romantic relationship to happen, even if that would be nice.

It was a few days later when he got another message, this time it finished saying they should meet that night, close to his X-Wing.

Surprised, Poe decided the worst that could happen would be that it would all be a joke and honestly he didn't know what the point of a joke like that would even be.

So when night came, he left his room and headed for his X-Wing, and there was someone waiting there.

When he reached the location, he was very much surprised to find Finn waiting.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Poe couldn't believe, had Finn been the one to send all those messages? That seemed too good to be true.

"Rey told me to come, actually," Finn said, looking confused about what was going on.

"Rey?" Poe repeated, looking at Finn. "I've been receiving - love messages, or something like that. They were never signed. I was told to come here and I would know who it is."

Finn rolled his eyes, sighing. "Rey did this. I'm sorry. She keeps telling me she knows I have feelings for you and that I should do something about it. She must have planned the entire thing."

Poe tried to control his breathing as he tried to come into terms with what Finn said. "And is Rey right? About you having feelings for me."

Finn's eyes widened in a way that, was this another situation, Poe would have been amused. "I liked Rey, after we first met. I don't think it was ever in a romantic way, even as she is the most important person in my life. I guess it's different with you. So, yes, Rey was right."

Poe bit back a smile. "I guess this makes you, at least somewhat, my secret admirer," Finn still wasn't looking at him, so Poe let himself smile for real. "Say, you wanna go fly with me later? I swear our lives won't be in danger then. And we can count that as a date."

Finn's eyes snapped to his in surprise and he nodded.

Poe would have to remember to give Rey a gift for all that.


End file.
